Unexpected Lovers
by whitelily5445
Summary: Sasuke is rich, most popular person in school and has a hot girlfriend. But when a group of new people come to the school, will his life change? And..what if those new students..just so happen...to be vampires? Rated M for later chapters.
1. Newcomers

Chapter 1: Newcomers

His alarm clock was buzzing, but he didn't want to get up. He knew that if he got up he would have to face another day and that was the last thing that he wanted. After 2 minutes of listening to the annoying buzzing, the Uchiha finally decided that the buzzing had beaten him. He sat up, blinded by the light for a moment, and then sat of the edge of his bed. He leaned forward and turned off the dreadful buzzing. 'Damn alarm clock. Wish I never set that thing,' the Uchiha thought, angrily. He streaked out his muscles and felt somewhat better. He was always sore in the morning. It was one of the reason's he hated them.

He stood up and walked into his bathroom, looking in the mirror. His hair really looked horrible in the morning, so he always had to use a lot of gel to keep it down. He rubbed his eyes, trying to get the crust out. He started stripping, deciding that he should take a shower, since it had been 5 days since his last. Once he finished, he turned on the water, mostly hot. He loved taking hot showers. It helps him relax his muscles. He only took cold showers when he was stressed or upset and he was barely ever upset.

Today was one of those rare days that he decided that he should go to school. He only goes to school about 20 days per year. Since his dad was a powerful man at a powerful job, he never gets held back and he always has A's Most of the time he can even get out of tests. But he doesn't care about his grades always being up or about tests. All he cares about is his reputation and he is always that most popular person, no matter what school he goes to. People just really love him. Most just for his money and power, but Sasuke just didn't care. As long as he had friends, he just didn't care at all.

After he took a shower, he put a towel around his waist and walked back into his bedroom. He opened his closet, moved around some clothes, graded his uniform and started getting dressed. He didn't really mind the uniform, white short-sleeved shirt, black pants and black dress shoes. He loved the girl's school uniform, white short-sleeves shirt that they had to wear a t-shirt under, but most girls don't so with some you can see their bra straps. The skirt was knee length, but most girls' roll them up so high that you can almost see they're panties which he really liked, especially with his girls, Ino Yamanaka. The girls, also is their hair was shoulder length or longer, had to be in a ponytail, which to Sasuke Uchiha, was hot.

Once Sasuke was finished he made up his bed and unplugged his alarm clock, since he wasn't going to use it for a while. He walked over to his desk, grabbed his cell and iPod and stuffed them into his pocket. He leaned over, graded his backpack and slung it over his shoulder. He graded his keys, walked out the door and locked it. He never really needs to lock his door, since no one will go in it anymore. It's just a habit he has.

Sasuke starts walking down the steps

"Good morning Sasuke-kun. Will you be attending school today?" his mother, Mikoto Uchiha, greets him. Sasuke used to be very close to his mother, but once he turning 17, he didn't need her anymore. He looked at her and gave her a tiny smile and she barely noticed it.

Good morning mother. What have I told you about calling me 'kun'? You know I don't like it. It makes me sound like a child. And yes I will be going to school today. Good-bye," Sasuke tells her, turns around and starts toward the door.

"I'm sorry Sasuke. Won't you have some breakfast?" his mother asks him, but he was already out the door. His mother sighs and continues with her cleaning.

Sasuke starts walking to school. He only lived two blocks away from the school, so it's an easy walk. He never eats breakfast. He just never feels like it. He especially didn't feel like it today. All he wanted to do was see his girl. It's been two weeks since he saw Ino and he was happy that he was going to see her.

He made it to the huge high school and walked in. On his way upstairs he got a lot of "hi's" and "nice to see you" and "missed you". He had a lot of friends at school, most just because of his money, but he didn't care.

He got into his classroom; social studies. He hated this subject because it was just so damn boring.

Hey Sasuke!" his girl, Ino Yamanaka, calls his name. He turned around as she hugged him. Sasuke hugged her back, taking in her scent. She always smelled like flowers, since her family owned a flower shop. As they pulled away, he got to look at her face. Her long blonde hair was put up in a ponytail, part of her hair in her face. She had put on blue eye shadow, to match her blue eyes, red lipstick and she never had any zits or pimples.

"Hey babe. I missed you," Sasuke tells her. Ino smiled at him. He loved her smile because it fit her face well.

Missed you too," Ino tells him. Sasuke looks around the room and notices something was off. There were 27 people in his class. But he counted 30. Then he noticed three faces that he didn't recognize. There was a pink-haired girl, sitting down, reading a book, a brunette boy sitting down next to her and then a blonde boy sitting two seats away from the brunette. The blonde looked up and his eyes fell on Sasuke. They're eyes lock and for some reason Sasuke felt he couldn't look away from the blue eyes that seemed the hypnotize him.


	2. Meeting

Chapter 2: Meeting

He couldn't break away from the blue eyes. It was as if he was glued to the gaze. Even though Ino said his name, he didn't listen to her. All he could look at was the blue gaze that captured his eyes. The blonde was just staring at him and Sasuke got a pretty good look at his face. He had long blonde hair up to his shoulders with blue, pink and purple highlights. He didn't have a pimple on his face. The blonde had a blank expression on his face like he was watching a good show. He was just looking at Sasuke. Like he was trying to see into his soul. Then the blonde blinked, breaking the deep gaze they shared and he looked away. Sasuke looked away finally answering his girlfriend.

"Yeah Ino?"Sasuke asks her, a little out of it. Ino was looking at his weird.

"Why were you staring at Naruto like that?I mean I know he's weird looking, but you were staring at him for a long time with this intense look on your face,"Ino explains to him.'So his name's Naruto huh?'Sasuke think, curiously. Sasuke wraps his arms around Ino's waist and kisses her forehead.

"It's nothin babe. He does look really weird. That's all,"Sasuke lies, not wanting to scare or worried his girlfriend. Then the bell rings and the teacher comes into the room and notices Sasuke right away.

", you can to school toady?Wonderful. Everyone sit, sit,"Mr Hatake says and everyone sits down

=Near the end of class (10 minutes left)

"Okay the bell with ring in 10 minutes. Go ahead and talk amongst yourselves. Except you . Please come up here,"Mr. Hatake says, motioning to Sasuke. Hearing his name, Asuke groans and goes up to the teacher.'God what does this bat want now?'Sasuke think, pissed off. Sasuke and Kakashi didn't have the best relationship in the world. Kakashi didn't respect Sasuke like all the other students and teachers do and he treats his like every other jock out there. Sasuke, being who he was, didn't like that and since he was a freshman (he's a sophomore now) he's hated to gray haired teacher and promised himself that he would personally be the one to fire . Kakashi looks up at him.

"What are you doing in school today ?Shouldn't you be at home trying to fuck your girlfriend?"Kakashi says, totally serious.'Damn you, you perverted bitch!'Sasuke think, angry. Sasuke gives him the 'your so funny' look and shifts positions.

"Haha very funny. I missed Ino since I haven't seen he in a while so I decided to come today. Plus, seeing your masked annoying face always brings sooo much joy to my world,"Sasuke says sarcastically. The Grey-haired teacher gave him a smile, which Sasuke wasn't even sure if it was a smile because of the mask.

"Yes well, I'm glad you love to see my face so much everyday. Well, are you going to see the music competition tonight?"Kakashi asks him, shuffling around some papers.'Oh yea. They have those every year,'Sasuke thinks, getting what he was talking about. Sasuke shook his head and Kakashi was surprised.

"Really?I would have expected you of all people to be there. I though it would fit your style. Well, I think you should go. I heard that it's really- Hey!Stop that!Leave that boy alone!"Kakashi yells standing up. Sasuke, confused, turns around and sees 5 boys, in the corner, beating up someone.'What the hell,?Sasuke thinks. Kakashi rushes over and gets the boys off the one on the floor.

"Everyone of you down to the I.S.S room!Stay there for the rest of the day!I'm going to call your parents!"Kakashi yells at them, then turns to the boy on the floor,"I'm going to call the nurse and tell her to bring to you up a wheelchair."Kakashi goes over to the phone and dials the number. Sasuke looks over and couldn't believe what he saw. Naruto was sitting on the floor, blood all over his face. Sasuke saw the pink-haired girl run over and give him a hug and the brunette kneeling down next to him.'What the hell?What is this feeling?It's like I'm extremely pissed to see him like that,'Sasuke thinks, a little confused. Then, the nurse walks in, goes over to Naruto, helps him in the wheelchair and goes out the door. The pink-haired girl and brunette follow. Sasuke was tempted to follow, but strains himself from in. Kakashi turns to the class.

"Nothing to see here. Go on about your business,"Kakashi says, just as the bell rings and everyone swarms out the room.

=After school (i didn't want to go to all of the classes)

"Hey Sasuke!Wait up!"someone yells after him. Hearing his name, Sasuke turns around and see's his twin brother ,Asuke, running over to him.

"Hey Asuke,"Sasuke greets him. They do their handshake and start walking to Sasuke's house.

"Hey I heard that some kid was getting beat up in yo class today. Must've been rough for the- Hey, look over there!"Asuke says, pointing somewhere. Sasuke looks over and sees Naruto, pinkie and the brunette talking to the 5 boys that beat up Naruto.

=Sakura's POV

"Why don't you just walk away and leave Naruto and us the hell alone?"Kiba asks them, stepping in front of Naruto and Sakura. One of the boys give Kiba a little push.

"Why don't you and pinkie over there step out of the way so we can have a little...chat with Naruto,"Neji says, getting in his face. Kiba growls at him and gets in his face

"Oh yeah well how about I take my foot and SHOVE IT IN YOUR-!"Kiba was cut off from Sakura.

"Kiba, it;s okay. Just...let me handle it. Please,"Sakura pleads to him,"I got this."Sakura says, pushing Kiba back a little bit. Despite his better judgment, he didn't want to fight with Sakura (what the matter,scared?), Kiba steps back with Naruto.

"What so now your gonna let your little girlfriend protect you?"Shikamaru says, laughing

(my friend Lilith wrote the following part, b/c heide sux at fight scenes XD)

"Excuse me?"Sakura says, looking surprisingly calm.

"I said so now your gonna let your little girlfriend protect you?Your not as smart as everyone says you are,"Shikamaru taunts.

"How ironic, due to the size of her forehead,"Neji adds in. Sakura punches Neji in the gut and glares at him.

"Anyone else got anything to say?"Sakura growls.

"Violent bitch,"Hidan mutters.

"Better than a jeering asshole!"Sakura yells, kicking Hidan in the balls. He falls over and doesn't move.

"Oh, I almost forgot,"Sakura glares at Shikamaru. She tackles him and punches him in the face until his nose breaks. Lee, in attempt to save his friends, hot Sakura from behind with a roundhouse kick.

"Not so tough now are you?"Shino says. Sakura gets up and charges at Lee and tackles him. Then, she picks up Lee and power-bombs him. Shino tries to run, but Sakura trips him and bangs his head on the sidewalk, until his forehead splits open. Shikamaru staggers to his feet.

"Last but not least...,"Sakura says, ripping the stop-sigh out of the ground and swings it at Shikamaru. She hits him and he slides a couple feet away. Sakura drops the sign, wipes her hand off on her skirt and turns to Kiba.

"See, I told you I would handle it,"Sakura says, smiling proudly.

(now i wrote the rest)

Kiba's face was surprised, then pats Sakura's head.

"Good job Sakura. You did a good job,"Kiba congratulates her.

"Hey!"Sakura hears someone yell. Sakura turns around and see's Sasuke, Asuke and Ino running toward them.


	3. The Truth

Chapter 3: The Truth

Sasuke's POV

They got over to them and Sasuke was steamy and confused.'How the hell could one girl, let alone a pink-haired one, beat up 5 high school football player all by herself?And what up with the stop-sign?'Sasuke asks himself, confused.

"Hey!What the hell did you do to them?"Sasuke yells at Sakura, angry. Kiba steps up, but Sakura hold out her arm and Kiba listens.

"They were threatening Naruto, so I had to do something. And I prefer violence,"Sakura answers, shrugging. Ino steps up and pokes Sakura chest.

"Why don't you go home and play yourself forehead girl?"Ino asks, getting in her face. Sakura calmly gives a smile.

"Why don't you go home and suck on your dad's cock?"Sakura snaps at her, spiting in her face. While Ino was wiping her face off, Sakura moves back a little bit, charges toward Ino and spears her, knocking the wind right out of her. Ino just lays there and Sakura gets up and walks back to Kiba and Naruto.

"C'mon guys let's go,"Sakura says, walking away. Kiba and Naruto follow her.

"Ino!"Sasuke yells, running up to his girlfriend. She just lays there like a rag doll

"Maybe I should give her a ride back home,"Asuke suggests. Sasuke looks at his brother, stunned. Asuke never did that for anyone, especially not Ino, considering her hated her.

"You'd really do that for me?"Sasuke asks, still not sure if he was being real or if this was one of his many lies. Asuke smiles at him and stands up straight

"Yea sure why not?Just help me get her to the car and I'll drive her home. I know where she lives since you make me drive you guys there all the damn time,"Asuke says with a smirk. Sasuke returns it with a smirk of his own. Asuke was the twin that had the drivers license. Every time Sasuke tried to take the test he would fail from either hitting on the driving inspector, yell at someone to get the hell out of his way, almost hit an old lady then curse her out or keep on turning the rear-view mirror to shine on himself instead of what's behind them. Sasuke stands up.

"Okay. Lets get her in the car. You take her legs, I'll get her shoulder,"Sasuke says. Asuke, grumpily, goes over to Ino's legs.

"Why do I get the legs?"Asuke asks. Sasuke looks at him.

"Because if I let you take her shoulders, you might drop her on her head,"Sasuke says. Asuke opens his mouth to argue, but then closes it. Sasuke just chuckles.

"Exactly,"Sasuke says and they haul Ino to the car.

=Back at the Uchiha Manor, Sasuke was getting ready for the music competition.

'There were rumors today that Naruto, Sakura and the brunette (doesn't know his name yet) preform all the time in the competition and most of the time they always win. They're suppose to act really different from when they do in school. I wanna go check it out,'Sasuke thinks, pulling on his leather skirt that was growing a little bit to high. Sasuke looks down at it.'Damn, I'm growing out of it. This is my favorite one too,'Sasuke think, grumpy. Sasuke gets together his things and goes downstairs. Mikoto heard him coming down, so she was already waiting fro him at the steps.

"Are you going out somewhere Sasuke-kun?"Mikoto asks, smiling at him. Sasuke looks at her and tries to hold back saying something that a 10-year old would say.

"Yea. I'm goin to a music competition. They have it every year at the school, so I wanted to go and check it out. I didn't know how long it will last so I'll be home late. Don't wait for me to get home because I kno-,"Sasuke stopped himself. Mikoto's face lights up.

"You know what Sasuke?"Mikoto asks him. Sasuke regains himself and looks away.

"I know your gonna be asking me a million questions when I get home and I don't want o be bother with it, so don't wait for me. I'm heading out now,"Sasuke says. Mikoto slumps her shoulders down and lowers her head. Sasuke caught a glance at her and he just wished that he had the heart to hold her, caress her hair and tell her that he's sorry for what he said. But he restrained himself and started walking toward the door.

"Oh and did you see Asuke today Sasuke?"Mikoto asks him. He looks over his shoulder just a little bit that he could only see part of her hair and her ear.

"Yea he was at school today. Nothing bad happened. See ya mom,"Sasuke says, opens the door and starts walking out.

"Wait!"Mikoto yells to him. Sasuke looks over his shoulder at her. She looked so sad.

"If you see Itachi tell him that we all miss him and we hope he comes home soon,"Mikoto says, looking down expecting the young boy to snap at her for mentioning Itachi's name to him. Sasuke was silent, then turns away and walks out the door, slamming it behind him. Mikoto jumps at the sound, then gives a long breath out.'Please come back soon my babies. Please,'Mikoto thinks.

=Sasuke

He was walking down his street so fast that he even pasted people on bikes.'Goddamn it!I hate it when she mention's Itachi's name in the house. And directed toward me too!I wish she would just stop!He's not coming back and he never will come back!'Sasuke yells in his mind.

When Sasuke was 12, his Nii-san Itachi left home, taking his twin sister Sasuki and Sasuko with him, telling his parents that they couldn't take care of all these children and that he would take care of them from now on. And his father, Fukago, let him. He walked right out the door with them and he let him. Sasuke didn't understand why his Nii-san took his sisters away and he figured that he was kidnapping them. Since then, Sasuke had always though that Itachi was a bad person and therefore hates him to the ends of the earth. And there is none there that understand him. His father is always away for work. Asuke moved out with his best friend, who Sasuke didn't know the name of, and his mother. Ohh his mother. She always goes with what Fukago says and so Sasuke had always had a hatred toward her too. But, after a while, Sasuke realized that it all wasn't his mothers fault. Fukago abuses Mikoto all the time and he doesn't dare go against what he says for she fears that if she does, she will get hurt or worst, he'll attack Sasuke. So, she just goes along with it, for Sasuke's safety. And Sasuke knows it. I just doesn't want her to know because he's stubborn like that.

Sasuke lets out a long sigh and look at the sky.'I hate this life. I wish someone will just come along, stand up to my father and wash all my troubles away,'Sasuke thinks. Little did he know, that will happen to him in a blink of an eye.


	4. The Competition

Chapter 4: The Competition

Sasuke arrived at the competition with many people staring at him.

_ 'Why is he here?'_

_ 'He never comes to these things.'_

_ 'Is that really him?'_

_ 'Is he meeting someone close to here?'_

Sasuke would just give whomever was saying these things his 'death glare' and they would look away instantly. He found a seat in the 4th row, but as he was sitting down, he saw some familiar faces.

"Hey Sasuke!Over here!"Hidan yells.

"Come over here!"Lee yells.

"We have extra seats!"Neji yells. Sasuke goes over to them. They were sitting in the front row. Sasuke plopped in the seat next to Neji.

"Why aren't these seats taken?"Sasuke asks Neji,"Normally you have to pay for front row seats and they assign you one."

"Yeah well Shikamaru and Shino were suppose to come with us but because to the _incident_ they can't make it,"Lee explains to him. Sasuke gives a little nod and then the light dim. A man with long brown hair was on the stage holding a microphone.

"Okay ladies and gentleman. Welcome to out annual Konan Cities yearly music competition. Alright. Our champs this year are the group that has one 5- years in a row the group called Veins of Death. Now this year we have some newcomers in the festival. Now lets introduce to you the groups!"the man says and the crowd erupts with cheers.

"Were in this years competition. We wanna beat those losers. See you in a bit Sasuke,"Lee says and him, Neji and Hidan go backstage.

"Now lets give a big round or applause for the Ladybugs!"the man yells. On the last stage there appears 5 little girls dressed as ladybugs that looked like 3rd graders.

"The Champs!"Hidan ,Lee, Neji, Heji and some guy that Sasuke thought his name was Zetzu came on stage. They were dressed in normal street clothes.

"The Rappers!"Some guys wearing club style clothes came on a stage. They were covered in shiny necklaces, bracelet and rings. There were also 3 girls that looks like strippers wearing barely any clothes at all.

"The Holy Ones!"Five people that looked like priests came onto stage and everyone booed at them. Sasuke could tell why. This wasn't a preaching session!This was a music competition!

"And finally our 5-year in a row champs The Veins of Deeeeeeaaaaaaath!"the man shouted into the microphone. Five people came out onto the stage right in front of Sasuke and he couldn't believe what he saw. Sakura, Naruto, the brunette(really?learn his name!), someone he didn't know that looked a lot like Naruto, just a girl and a girl he knew from school Tenten, where standing on the stage.

Sakura was wearing black make-up and really bright pink lipstick. She had a bell necklace and her hair was in a crocked ponytail. Her shirt was red and one sleeve was long and the other was short. She was wearing a pink shirt with some chains and black stuff on it. She had long black boots on and some really long pink socks.

The brunette was wearing a red skull t-shirt with a spiky necklace on. His pants were black leather and ripped in various spots.

The one that looked like Naruto was wearing a orange tank top and some things on her wrist that looks like the ones that Sasuke wore. She had on purple spandex. She had on a purple skirt with orange strips and purple heals with long orange socks. Her hair was in pigtails and was highlight the same as Naruto's, all the same colors to.'They must be related,'Sasuke though.

Tenten had her hair down and had curled it. She had on pink and red lipstick and a bell necklace just like Sakura's. She was wearing a pink and red tank top and a black and red skirt. Her boots her red and she had on things that Sasuke wore too.(their stealin his style man)

And then Naruto. Naruto was wearing a black leather tank top with a lot wrist-bands on each arm. He has on purple ripped pants and he had chains hanging from his pink yes pink, belt. On his face, with a permanent mark, there where three drawn, black tears coming down his cheeks. Sasuke couldn't think of a better looking singing group that this.

"Okay. Let's get started.

The Ladybugs sang: Bumblebee, Candyman, You are my Sunshine, I'll be There and A, B, C.

The Champs sang: Love Lockdown, Billionaire, I'm Awesome, Hey, Soul Sister and Say Goodbye

The Rapers Sang: Lollipop, Kiss Kiss, Apple Bottom Jeans, Pop, Lock and Drop it and Give It Up To Me

The Holy Ones Sang:Every Move I Make, Here I am To Worship, I Can Only Imagine, Shout to The Lord and Jingle Bells.

Vein of Death sang, Everybody's Fool, By Myself, Obezyanka Noi, Sweet Blasphemy and they were on Chris Browns With You.

Sasuke look up at them, blushing a little bit.'Man. They're the ones that put the most emotion into it,'Sasuke thinks

Naruto sings: And now I know I can't be the only one,I bet there heart's all over the world tonight,  
>with the love of their life who feels what I feel when I'm...<p>

'It's like they putting they're heat into what they're saying,'Sasuke thinks.

Naruto moves closer to the fount of the stage and sings: with you, with you, with you, with you girl, with you with you , with you, with you, with you...

'I thinks it's kinda cute,'Sasuke thinks

Naruto moves up to to front of the stage and sings: with you, with you, with you, with you girl, with you with you , with you, with you, with you (srry if this bores u will get better in a minute)

Naruto goes on one knee right in front of Sasuke's face and sings: with you, with you, with you, with you, yeah.

Naruto leans forward and kisses Sasuke on the lips and Sasuke's brain just shuts down and all he could think about was the sky blue eyes that were staring into his deep black eyes (see?told you if would get better!)


	5. The Quick Save

Chapter 5: The Quick Save

Sasuke couldn't believe what was going on. All his years nothing like this has ever happened to him before. He didn't know how to react to it. All he could do was sit there, like a stone, and gaze into the blonde's sky blue eye's. He didn't know how long the kiss lasted, but for Sasuke it seemed like an eternity, though it was probably only 5 seconds. Finally, the blonde pulled away, smirked at Sasuke, then walked back to the group and they walked backstage. Everything was silent after that.

"Well. I've never seem that one before. Good job Naruto,"the announcer says. Everyone in the audience remained as silence as a bat cave. Until some girls erupted screaming.

"SasuNaru forever!"the girl yelled. Sasuke looked back at them.'What the hell?There is no way in hell that couple will ever happen!'Sasuke yells in his mind.

"Okay. The votes are in and the winner for the 6th year in a row, THE VEINS OF DEATH!"the man announced and Sakura, Naruto, Tenten, the brunette, which he learned his name was Kiba and the one that looked like Naruto, who he learned was Naruko, all came out onto the stage. Naruto looked right at Sasuke, gave a smirk, and winked at him. Sasuke could already feel a blush forming onto his face.'What the holy hell!'Sasuke yells in his head. He decided it was time to go, to get the hell outta here. He stands up, gets out of the crowd and starts walking home in the growing darkness.'Why the hell did that happen?That dude's a fucking fagot!That guy Kiba is probably his boyfriend too. God if Ino was here she'd be up my ass and around the corner about it. Hopefully the guys didn't say anything about it to her. I'm probably gonna get a shit load of crap from them tomorrow anyways. I hate my life so much,'Sasuke thinks, getting steamy. He decided to take a shortcut to his house through an alleyway.

He start walking through the creepy, narrow place, the stench of garbage filled the air.'Good god!This smells nasty!'Sasuke thinks to himself in disgust. Out of nowhere he hears giggling and rustling behind him. He quickly turn around put there's nothing there.'What the fuck?Must be imagining things,'he thinks and continues walking, until he hears it again only this time closer.

"Okay. Whoever the fuck is behind me better be fucking gone when I turn around,"Sasuke says and turns around. There in the alleyway where four people all in black clothing.

"Hey handsome,"a girl voice emerges and a girl steps out, giving him a sexy look.

"Didn't we tell you not to hit on the prey?"a boy comment in. The girl looks at him and gets all on him.

"Sorry. He's just so handsome,"the girl replies.'Prey?What the hell?'Sasuke asks himself

"Okay are you guys freaks of something like that cause' if you are I can kick your ass from here to next week,"Sasuke says, ready to fight. All four people start laughing.'What the hell?Don't they know I'm not fucking kidding?'Sasuke asks himself. He was one of the strongest people in the school(betcha' he can't beat Sakura).One of the boys look at him, then bunch on top of him, getting in his face.

"Sorry, but we're not your typical high school kids. We're vampire's kid and we're hungry,"he boy snarls in his ear.'Vampire?'Sasuke thinks, confused. He chuckles.

"C'mon like out of Buffy the Vampire Slayer or something like that?Come on dude that's a whole bunch of shit. That doesn't exist,"Sasuke says. He man smirks and starts pulling back Sasuke's collar. Sasuke shivers.

Oh really?"the man says and smiles, showing his teeth. Four were really sharp and looked like the fangs from all the vampire movies Sasuke had watched.

"Relive me not kiddo?Hahahahaha,"the man chuckles at him,"Now it's time for dinner."Sasuke watched in horror as the man starting bringing his head closer to his neck.

"N-no!Get off of me!"Sasuke yells, struggling, but the man doesn't move and inch. Just as her was about to get bite, the man flies down the alley. The other vampires go to see if he was okay. Sasuke looked up and gasped. Naruto was standing there looking down at Sasuke. He kneels down to Sasuke's eyes level.

"Are you okay Sasuke?Did he get you?"Naruto asks, but was then attacked by the girl from earlier.

"Don't try and interfere with this one Uzumaki!"the girl hisses at Naruto

"Shut up Lilia!I won't let you bite humans!There's animal's in the wood that are open to vampires!And if your really desperate there's always blood tablets!"Naruto hisses back and pushes Lilia off of him. She lands on her feet, wipes off her mouth and looks at Naruto.

"But that blood tastes so nasty. It can't help us. And blood tables are a joke. Don't even taste like real blood,"Lilia growls at him. Naruto looks at her, his eyes turning red.

"Oh well. If your out there starving to death would you rather drink it or die?"Naruto asks her. She growls and bounces on him again. Naruto kicks her in the stomach, grabs her and pins her to the wall. One of the boys, seeing her in trouble, rushes over to help. Naruto lets go of Lilia and scoop-slams the boy onto the ground, making the wind get knocked out of him and breaking a back-bone. Lilia jumps on Naruto back and tries to bite the back of his neck. Naruto grabs her arms and throws her against a wall. She hits it with an "Oof!" and sits there, unconscious.

"You fucking bastard!'the boy growls and Naruto and attacks him, but was slammed into by something. Sakura pins m to a wall.

"Don't even try anything, Ren. You never could beat me and you still can't."Sakura growls at him. They start fighting. Sasuke looks up at Naruto.'What the hell is going on here?'Sasuke asks himself. Another guy tackles Naruto and gets him on the ground.

"Stop bothering us Uzumaki!We're none of your business!"the man growls. Naruto spits in his face.

"I'm not gonna let you hurt and kill human's!It's not right!"Naruto spits at him. The man punches him in face face, making his head jolt to the side.

"It your gonna keep interfering, I'm gonna end you once and for all,"the man says and tries to bite Naruto. Naruto slaps him in the face, pushed him off and gets onto of him.

"I don't think so,"Naruto says and bites the man. He screams out in pain, then his body goes limp and he stop breathing. All Sasuke could do was stare in horror. Naruto gets off the man and looks up. Everyone else ran away. Sakura was on the floor, blood coming out of her mouth. Naruto rushes over and helps her up.

"Did they do anything bad to you?"Naruto asks out of concern.

"No, they just all ganged up on me. Even for me that's kinda hard to take, but I did manage to hurt then pretty bad badly,"Sakura says, pauses, then points to Sasuke, staring at them in horror. Naruto rushes over to him and kneels down next to him.

"Are you okay Sasuke?"Naruto asks, touching him. Sasuke jumps back ,breathing hard. Naruto looks at him in the eyes.

"Sasuke, did they get you anywhere?"Naruto asks. Sasuke just stares at him, then feels a dizziness come over him and faints. Naruto catches him in his arms and looks at Sakura.

"We should take him home,"Naruto tells her and Sakura nods in agreement.

Sasuke's eyes flutter open and he immediately remembers what just happened.'Oh my god I fainted!'Sasuke thinks and shoots up.'Where am I?Did they kill me?'Sasuke thinks, about to have a heart attack.

"Your up huh?How do you feel?someone asks. Sasuke turns to see who it was just as Naruto sat down on the bed. Everything was silent for a little bit, until Sasuke broke the silence.

"Where am I?What did you do to me?"Sasuke asks, backing away a little bit. Naruto just scoots forward a little bit.

"Sasuke don't worry. We didn't do anything to you. Now, tell me. Did they do anything to you?Did they bite you or get you with there fangs?"Naruto asks. Sasuke thinks back

"Yeah. The guy's fang pricked me a little bit on my neck when he was trying to bite me. It'; just a little scratch. It's nothing to worry about,"Sasuke tries to tell him, but Narrator eyes go red.

"Come here Sasuke,"Naruto instructs him. Sasuke pause know he can hurt me really bad. I think I should listen to what he says,'Sasuke thinks and moves really close to Naruto. Naruto pulls ac his collar on his neck, making Sasuke wince and try to push him away.

"No!Get off!"Sasuke yells. Naruto grabs onto his shoulder's hard.

"Ow,"Sasuke wines. Naruto losses his grip.

"I'm sorry, but you were struggling me help you. Those guy's have poison in the fangs and a fang pricked you. Even though it was just a little bit, it can still kill a normal human. I have to suck it out. It won't hurt. I promise. Now come here,"Naruto explains to him. Sasuke hesitates, but then moves closer to Naruto again. Naruto pulls back his collar and bites him, sucking his blood. Sasuke winces in pain. 'Goddamn it!Why am I letting him do this to me?It hurts like hell!'Sasuke thinks. Then suddenly, he started feeling good. Really really good. Sasuke opens his eyes. As he did he started feeling an unbearable pleasure rush through his body. He moaned out. 'What the-. Why does it feel good now?' Sasuke thinks in confusion. Naruto pulls back a little bit, stopping to lick off the remaining blood, then pulls back all the way and looks at Sasuke.

" Are you feeling better now..Sasuke?" Naruto asks him. Sasuke pauses, then nods and looks away.

"Umm..Naruto?" Sasuke says

"Hm?"

"Well...ummm..why did that..feel so...good?" Sasuke asks, blushing fiercely. Naruto just looks at him for a little bit. 'God! I must have sounded like a total idiot! Why the hell did I ask him that?' Sasuke thinks, mentally beating himself for asking such a strange and embarrassing question. Naruto smirks at him

" Well that's because I'm a pleasure vampire Sasuke," Naruto responds. Sasuke looks up at him.

" A..pleasure vampire?" Sasuke asks. Naruto nods.

" Yes there are many different kinds of vampire. I would tell you about them, but I don't want to boar you or tell you something you don't want to know," Naruto tells him. Sasuke pauses for a minute.

"I do want to know about them. Tell me. If I get attacked by them again, then I think I would want to know a little bit more about them," Sasuke tells Naruto. Naruto looks at him for a minute, then slowly nods.

"You sure you wanna know these things Sasuke? If I tell you all about them, then they might want to get you out of the picture. You know, since you know everything about them," Naruto says. Sasuke stands up and stretches.

"Well, better to have them come after me and I know about them and live, then them coming after me and me not knowing a damn thing and getting myself killed," Sasuke says and sits back down, crossing his legs," Lay it on me Uzumaki." Naruto was surprised then nods,

"Alright. Lets go somewhere safer to talk though. A place with a lot of knowledge of the vampires of this wold," Naruto says. Sasuke nods in agreement and they walk out the door.

"Am I going to regret this later?" Sasuke ask Naruto. Naruto looks over his shoulder at Sasuke.

"Not if you really wanna know about them. And if you don't scare easily," Naruto says to Sasuke. Sasuke sighs.

"Great to know. That makes me feel so much better," Sasuke replies.


	6. The Knowledge About the Vampires

Chapter 6: The Knowledge About the Vampires

Naruto was leading Sasuke down a dark and dreary looking staircase. 'Man. This is just like in those scary movies that mom and me used to watch. I really hope that something doesn't suck me down,' Sasuke thinks. No matter how hard Sasuke tried, he couldn't really see much of anything. It was dark. Naruto had told him that they never kept this place lights because of all the knowledge of vampires that were down here.

_ "We don't want other vampires stalking our house and seeing the light down here and going to find out what was down here. We made this place so that from the outside it just looks like brick wall. But if a vampire would to have seen a light creeping out of the holes in the bricks, then they would know that there was something more down here," Naruto had said._

Sasuke sighed. 'At least I can still see him. Kinda,' Sasuke thinks. Sasuke had his hands on the wall so that he could feel what he was doing.

" You doing okay back there Uchiha?" Naruto asks him. Sasuke could see that Naruto turned his head to face Sasuke.' I wonder if he can see in the dark. He is a vampire after all. Aren't they suppose to have really good hearing and eyesight?" Sasuke thinks to himself.

"Yeah Uzumaki, I'm fi-," Sasuke was cut short. One of the stone steps was really thin and Sasuke didn't know it. He was falling down the steps.' Crap!' Sasuke think, bracing himself for the long way down. He feels a hand grab onto his wrist. He opens his eyes and looks up.

" Are you okay Sasuke?" Naruto asks him. Sasuke could see that Naruto had caught him. Sasuke gulps.

"Yeah, I'm alright. Thanks for the save. I would have been knocked out if I would have actually fallen down all the steps," Sasuke thanks him. Naruto lifts him back up to his feet.

" From now on, hold onto the back of my shirt alight? That might help you a little bit," Naruto says. Sasuke pauses, then nods and grabs onto the back of Naruto's shirt. They continue down the long, narrow, dark steps. Once down the steps, they come to a door.

" Is this where we are suppose to go and talk? Or do we have more steps to go down?" Sasuke asks him. Naruto looks over his shoulder at him.

" Nope. No more stairs. This is it," Naruto says, then looks back at the door. Naruto grabs a skeleton key from out of his pocket, unlocks the door and open it.

" C'mon. Lets go in," Naruto says. Sasuke nods a little afraid.' What if he's gonna kill me? What if there are more vampires down here ready to kill me? Good god! I should have thought about these things before I let him drag me all the way down here. I probably won't be able to go back up those steps by myself,' Sasuke thinks, now regretting he followed Naruto down here. But Sasuke went with Naruto anyway.

They stepped into a place that looks sort of like a living room. There was 2 red couches, 2 red loveseats, a desk with a computer and phone, and many many selves full of book. The shelves went all the way up to the ceiling and they were full of books. And to add to it, there were even more books stacked on the floor.

" Like reading much Naruto?" Sasuke sakes, looking around at all of them. Naruto chuckled.

" Yeah, I guess so. And I've read all of the books in here too. I have a lot of spare time on my hands," Naruto says. Sasuke sighs, walks over to the couch and sits down.

" Alright so lets get started. Tell me all about you vampires," Sasuke tells Naruto. Naruto sits down next to him.

" Alright then. I think I should start you off with the different types of vampire that there are," Naruto says. He settles down in the couch.

" There are many types of vampires. I'll start with the level of vampires. In the level of vampires there are several different levels. There are the pureblood vampires, which are the strongest vampire and turn people into vampires with one bite. They normal have to get blood in a cup. Their normally not allowed to actually drink blood from humans or animal because in one bite, they will turn the person or animal into a vampire," Naruto explains.

" Next down the line are the newright vampires. These vampires are a kind that are pretty damn strong. They can turn people or animal into vampires if they do a specific thing with the blood," Naruto explains. Sasuke waits.

" What's that 'certain thing'," Sasuke asks after while. figuring that Naruto wasn't going to tell him unless he asked himself.

" I'm glad you asked. What they do is they suck there own blood and make the other person, who wants to be a vampire drink it. Then they drink from the person's blood and make them drink it. Then they drink from there and them the others blood, mixing them together and making the person drink it," Naruto explains. Sasuke was a little confused.

" So, how do they make them drink it? Do they like put into a glass or a bowl or something?" Sasuke asks. Naruto smirks.

" Well, they can do that but you can also just do it from the mouth. Just keep it in your mouth and kiss the other person. They both have to have there mouths open and the person just drink it from there," Naruto explains. Sasuke blushes.' Why would they do that? The only way they would hopefully do it that was, was if the vampire and the person were lovers. It would be just plan weird if they were just random people,' Sasuke thinks to himself.

" Alright then weird. Well, explain the others now," Sasuke tells Naruto. Naruto nods, knowing that he just weirded him out.

" Okay I will, Then there are the normal vampires or you could call them norms. They are the most common vampire there is. They don't really have anything special about them. They have really good hearing, tasting and smelling, but ,most vampires already have that," Naruto says, sounding kinda bored.

" So all in all they're just normal vampires with nothing to brag about?" Sasuke asks. Naruto nods.

" Yeah pretty much," Naruto says.

" Alright. Carry on," Sasuke tells him.

" Okay. Then there are the lowriders. They are the vampires that are like norms but they have many flaws in them. Like they could be missing a power of they lack something like strength or sense or something of that matter. They're not that weakest type, but they are almost there," Naruto says.

" Then there is the lowest level of vampires. They can be called failures, mistakes, lowend and other name. These are the vampires that are really messed up and screwed up. Their transformation into vampire was a huge failure. And eventually, if they don't drink from a pureblood or get the transformation fixed, then they will either turn into a human again, but be very weak and almost dead. Ming you, this is very rare. Or they will just simply die," Naruto explains. Sasuke gasps and looks at him.

" Which are you?" Sasuke asks.

" I'm a newright pleasure vampire," Naruto says.

" So what are the kinds of vampires? Like you say that your a pleasure vampire. What other kinds are there?" Sasuke asks him. Naruto chuckles.

" Well there are a few of them. Well there are the pleasure vampires, like myself. When they bite a person, they make them feel extreme pleasure, like what you were feeling," Naruto says. Sasuke blushes.

" Then there are pain vampires. They make the victim feel very bad pain when they bite you."

" Then the poison vampires. These vampires have poison in their fangs and when they bite you, they poison you. You don't feel anything after they bite you though. The poison will settle in your bloodstream and the time you die can very. It can be anywhere from 3-4 hours, 2-3 days or maybe a week. But no one has ever lasted more than a week with the poison inside of them," Naruto says.

" So that guys that attacked me early was a poison vampire?" Sasuke ask. Naruto nods.

" Yes he was. Try and stay clear of those guys," Naruto warns him. Sasuke grits his teeth, wanting to say something, but doesn't. Naruto is silent for a minute, waiting for Sasuke to talk, but realizing he won't continues explaining.

" Then there is the confusion vampires. They make you feel confused and dizzy when they bite you. It's not uncommon for people to forget what they were doing or going and in some cases, they can even loss they're memory,"

" Then there are take over vampires. These vampires can take over your mind and make you let them bite you or do pretty much whatever they want to do to you," Naruto says. Sasuke gasps, thinking something.

" So..they can even make you...have...sex with them?" Sasuke asks, kinda embarrassed. Naruto chuckles at how Sasuke reacted and the way he sounded when talking.

" Hehe. Yea they can even make you let them do that," Naruto replies. Sasuke was a little sickened.' Why would someone do that? That's just really wrong! I mean, I'm not the best person ever to be saying these things, but that's just really, really wrong!' Sasuke thinks.

" Alright well. Are there any other kinds?" Sasuke asks.

" Not really. Just the vampires that don't have any of the things that I explained to you," Naruto says. Sasuke was confused.

" Eh?"

" Yea. vampires don't have to have any of the kinds that I mentioned to you. They could just be normal vampires and when they bite you, you just feel like you would if some one bit through your skin and was sucking your blood. And I would imagine it wouldn't feel very good."

" But they _are_ different from the pain vampires. The pain kind makes it feel very very bad. It's worse then having your heart ripped out or being burned alive," Naruto says. Sasuke thinks for a minute, then shivers.

" That would feel pretty damn bad. So your a newright please vampire eh? So, what kind of vampire is Sakura?" Sasuke asks.

" Sakura is a newright confusion vampire," Naruto replies.

" What about Naruko, if she is one."

" Yea Naruko is one. She's a lowrider vampire. She doesn't have a any special things with her."

" I see what about Tenten?" Sasuke asks. Naruto giggles.

" Tenten isn't a vampire and neither is Kiba. They're both werewolves," Naruto says. Sasuke was silent, then groans.

" Jeez now werewolves too. So what should I know about them?" Sasuke says. Naruto shakes his head.

" I know all about them, but I shouldn't be the one to tell you about them. I'll wait for Kiba to explain that much to you," Naruto says. Sasuke looks around.

"So it's over then huh. Well I have some question's for you Naruto,"Sasuke says.

" Alright then. What are they?"Naruto asks, prepared to answer all of them.

" Do vampires get weak when they are around water?" Sasuke asks.

" Some vampires do. The pureblood and the failures do, but the other 3 types are mostly fine around water."

" Are vampires scared or garlic or crosses?"

" The norms and the pureblood are scared of both. The failures don't like crosses and the lowriders don't like garlic. Luckily for the newright vampires, we're fine around both of them."

" Do vampires sleep in coffin's?"

" Only if we really want too. But once we get really older, then we have to stay in our coffins."

" Do vampires get weak in the sunlight?"

" The norm vampires are the weakest in the sunlight, but they can stay out for about 5 hours before they really should get out of the sun. All vampires feel a little weak and get headache's and feel some what dizzy in the sunlight, but we can stay out in the sun for a day. But afterward we're really tired."

" Do vampires die if they come in contact with a wooden stack?

" I really hate that question...I think that any normal person would die if someone put a wooden stack into their heart. The answer would be most of the time yes. If it's to out heart then most of the time we do die, but really any normal human would die if that happened to them."

" How long do vampires live?"

" Vampires can live up to 500,000 years old, if they really take care of themselves. The average vampire lives to be about 300,000 years old," Naruto replies. Sasuke was surprised.' Damn they sure do live for a long fucking time!' Sasuke thinks.

" How old are you and the other?" Sasuke asks. Naruto hesitates.

" Do you really wanna know? Will you be freaked out if I tell you?" Naruto asks Sasuke.

" Probably not. Why do you care so much about that anyways?" Sasuke asks. Naruto touches his cheek, making Sasuke blush.

" Because, I don't want you to be scared or not like me anymore," Naruto says, sadness in his voice. Sasuke was surprised.' Has someone left him or be mean to him when they figured out how old he was?' Sasuke question's himself. Sasuke shakes Naruto's hand off.

" D-Don't worry. I'll feel the same way I do now then when you tell me," Sasuke says. Naruto was surprised, then smiles slightly.

" Alright then. I'll tell you. Sakura is 45,00 years old and me and Naruko and 43,00 years old," Naruto answers him. Sasuke's eyes widen.

" Wow dude. Really?" Sasuke asks. Naruto nods. Sasuke slumps back into his chair.

" Damn man. That's freakin insane. Is that like the vampire age for teenagers?" Sasuke asks. Naruto nods.

" Yes. 45,00 years in human would be around a 16 year old so Sakura is about 16. 43,000 is about the age for 15 year old's so me and Naruko are that age," Naruto says. Sasuke nods =, then stops.

" Hey are you and Naruko related by any chance?" Sasuke asks.

" Yes me and her are 2 of 4 quadruplets," Naruto says.

" So there are 2 more of you. What's there names and who's the oldest and youngest?"

" The boy is Naratoo and the girl is Naraka. From youngest to oldest it would be me, Naraka, Naratoo and the oldest is Naruko," Naruto answers.

" So, your like the baby?"Sasuke asks. Naruto chuckles.

" Yea., I guess you could put it that way," Naruto chuckling, then looks at Sasuke seriously.

" Okay Sasuke, now I want you to do something for me alright. It's not a hard task really," Naruto says.

" Alright. What is it?" Sasuke asks.

" First off, I need you to stay here tonight alright. It's not safe for you to go home even if I do drive you there. The vampires can still get into your house and they will hurt you," Naruto says.

" But I always thought that vampires can't get in unless you invite them in,"

" Yes that is true. For norms, failures and newrights. But pureblood and lowrider vampires can still get into your house even without permission and that just what that group of vampires are. Those 2 types of vampires. Except for one that's a newright, but he's not the strongest ever. So please Sasuke, for your safety, please stay here until we can be sure that they have given up on you," Naruto pleads with Sasuke. Sasuke hesitates, a little unsure, but decides to go along with it.

" Alright fine. I'll stay here until then. And what the other thing?"Sasuke asks. Naruto gets up and goes to one of the bookshelves, grabbing 3 books from it, then going to another and grabbing 4 books. He returns to the couch.

" I need you to reads these books alright? They will explain things that you need to know alright? Now I'm not asking you to read all of them in a week, but please try and read them in the maximum of 4 months. They're not that hard to read at all and once you start reading them, you will probity want to read them more. And if you wish to learn about werewolves as well, Kiba and Tenten will probably give you around 10 books to read about them as well. But I need you to focus on the vampire books first Sasuke. The werewolves have yet to come to us," Naruto tells Sasuke, holding out the books for him. Sasuke pauses, thinking.' What the fuck? So now they want me to start studding about them! Why do I nee to learn about them anyways? They'll forget about me in about 3 days!' Sasuke think. He looks at the books and even though he thought he shouldn't take them, he reached out and took then out of Naruto's hand's, placing them in his lap. Naruto smiles at him.

" Thank you Sasuke," Naruto thanks him.

" Yeah yeah. Whatever. Just to let you know, I'm not the best reader in the world," Sasuke says, examining the 7 books. There titles were: The Life of a Vampire: What They Have to go Through, Vampires: The Beginning, Pleasure and Pain: The Kinds of Vampires, The Transformation: Living as a Vampire, Vampires Weaknesses and the other two were in some other language that Sasuke couldn't read.

" Hey Naruto? Is this book written in this language?" Sasuke asks. Naruto looks at the book.

" Some lines are, but most of it is written in English," Naruto explains. Sasuke nods.

" Alright good," Sasuke says. Right after he said that, then door opened. Both of the boys look toward the door to find Kiba, with no shirt on, standing at the door with wet hair.

" I figured you would be down here you guys. You should be getting to bed now. It's a little bit past midnight," Kiba explains.

" It's a little bit past midnight and so u decide to take a shower?" Naruto asks, smiling. Kiba gives a quick smile back before frowning again.

" Yea well I stank really bad. Anyways me and Tenten are going out hunting," Kiba says

" Why would you take a shower _before_ you go out hunting? Your just gonna get dirty again. You should have taken one _after_ you got back from hunting," Naruto explains.

" Yea, I didn't know that I was going to go hunting. Tenten told me she wanted to right after I took one. Well, see you two later," Kiba says, then walks out the door, closing it behind him. Sasuke looks at Naruto.

" What does me mean 'hunting'?" Sasuke asks.

" Werewolves have to eat a lot of meat and so they go out hunting to kill and human or animal. Most werewolves, like Tenten and Kiba, hunt the animal, but some bastard werewolves like to go after humans," Naruto says. Sasuke nods. Naruto stands up and stretches.

" Well, we'd better get you in bed. You don't mind sharing a bed do you?" Naruto asks him. Sasuke blushes.

"N-No I don't mind," Sasuke replies. Naruto smiles.

" Alright then good. I don't feel like going all the way back upstairs, so lets use the bed down here alright?" Naruto says. Sasuke nods in agreement. Naruto leads him through a door in the study and they end up in a hallway with many doors.

" What do all these door's have in them?" Sasuke asks.

" Some are our personal study's, some are bathrooms, some are our other bedroom and some are storage rooms," Naruto explains and takes them down the hallways to a door and opens it.

" Is this your extra bedroom?" Sasuke asks.

" Yes it is. I'll explain why we need them tomorrow," Naruto says and steps inside. The room didn't have much in it at all. All it had was a small bed, a dresser, a door that Sasuke figures was a closet, and a bookshelf with action figures and other little things including pictures.

" So we're both gonna sleep in your bed?" Sasuke asks. Naruto nods.

" Uh huh. You wanna sleep by the wall?" Naruto asks.

" Sure," Sasuke says and takes his shirt on, throwing it in the corner of the room near the dresser. He walks over to the bed and lays down, covering himself up. Naruto takes of his shirt as well and throws it near Sasuke's shirt. He climbs in next to Sasuke, covering up as well.

" Enough room Sasuke?" Naruto asks.

" Uh huh," Sasuke says. Naruto smiles.

" Good. Good night Sasuke," Naruto says and closes his eyes. Sasuke blushes and moves a little closer to Naruto.

" Good night Naruto," Sasuke says and puts his head in Naruto chest a little. Naruto opens his eyes, smiles then closes them again. They both fall into a deep deep sleep.


	7. Can He Survive One Day Here?

Chapter 7: Can he Survive One Day Here?

A/N: I'm sorry that this took so long to write..I've been focusing so much on the Kidnapped story since people actually seem to like that one..No one really read this one..Oh well...What can ya do? I also apologize if this chapter is kinda stupid...But...I mean, Sasuke eventually has to realize how weird they can be right? So yea..I how you enjoy..maybe a little?I'm not the best writer in the world...

Sasuke woke the next morning feeling something really, really soft. It took him a minute to open his eyes and realized that the thing was also furry...and big. Sasuke looked up and saw a big, white dog laying next to him in the bed.

" AHHHHH!" he screamed, that sounded like a little girl, and fell off the bed, panting. 'Is that a fucking dog? What the fuck? No dog is that fucking big! What the fuck?' he thought. almost having a heart attack. Not even 10 seconds after he fell, he hear footsteps running and people bursting through the door.

" Sasuke! What's the mat-." Naruto stopped, as he realized that the dog was in the bed. Naruto chuckled to himself.

" Oh, I was looking for you boy," Kiba said and went over to the bed with the dog. Naruto keeled down next to Sasuke. Sasuke pointed to the dog.

" Is that a fucking dog? Or a wolf? Please tell me!" Sasuke said. Naruto laughed and put him hands on Sasuke's shoulder.

" That, my friend, is Kiba's dog, Akamaru. He's a werewolf dog. So, I guess that you could say he's kinda like a wolf. When you decide to ask Kiba about werewolves, he'll tell you all about werewolf dog's," Naruto said and stood up. Sasuke looked at him a realized that he was holding his hand out. Sasuke blushed and took Naruto's hands. Naruto pulled him up and then looked at Kiba.

" You know Kiba, I think you should keep a better eye on Akamaru from now on. I think he almost made Sasuke piss his pants, if he already didn't," Naruto said, smirking. Sasuke's face turned a bright tomato red color and he looked down at his pants, hoping that he actually didn't wet himself, To his luck, he didn't.

" Sorry bout that. Don't worry Sasuke. He won't bother you anymore. I'll keep a really close eye on him," Kiba says, smiling to Sasuke. Sasuke pause, then nods, feeling a little bit like a child.

"Yeah..Sure..Thanks," Sasuke says awkwardly. Naruto looks at him

" Would you like some breakfast now Sasuke," Naruto asks him.

" S-Sure," Sasuke answers. Naruto gives him a smile.

" Alright, follow me then," he says and starts heading out the door. Sasuke follows him. They go up the long stairs again and this time, Sasuke didn't trip. They made it to the 1st floor and headed into the kitchen. On the way, Sasuke could hear the girls talking about something...Or were they yelling?...Fighting?

" Yeah the girls fight and yell a lot. Though it's in the nice, friendly kinda of way. Personally I don't think they have actually ever fought the whole time they knew each other," Naruto tell him. Sasuke nods. Naruto looks back at him.

" So what do you feel like for breakfast?" Naruto asks. Sasuke shrugs.

" It doesn't matter to me I guess. Just..whatever you have," Sasuke says, looking away. Ever since the competition, Sasuke couldn't look directly into Naruto's eyes. If he did, he would probably get all red and hot and that...would be embarrassing.

" Alright," Naruto reply as they head into the kitchen. Sasuke could see that in the next room, that looked like a living room, the girl were sitting on the couch in their bras and shorts. Sasuke blushed at the sight and quickly looked away. Naruto chuckled.

" Yea they are pretty much always half naked around here. You'll get used to it," Naruto says, then leaned over so that he could see the girls," Hey! What's in here for breakfast? Sasuke's hungry". All three girls looked up from their talking.

" Ummm pop-tarts?" Sakura suggested.

" Cereal?" Tenten said

" Your cock," Naruko said and started laughing. Sakura and Tenten started laughing too and Sakura play-slapped Naruko on the shoulder. Sasuke could already feel his face reddening up.

"Naruko! Your so dirty!" Sakura yelled, still laughing. Naruko looked at her

" I'm sorry! I had to do it!" Naruko yelled, then continued her laughter. Naruto rolled him eyes and turned to back to Sasuke.

" Don't mind them. They are one of the biggest yaoi fan girls the world has ever seen. Pop-tart good?" Naruto asked, already heading for a cabinet. Sasuke nodded slowly.

" Yea...Sure...Sounds good," Sasuke said. Naruto chuckled and walked right in front of Sasuke.

" Sasuke...don't listen to them...They're just weird...That will never happen alright?" Naruto said.

" Unless you want it to!" Tenten said from the other room.

" Yeah because I know Naruto wants some of that Sasuke loving!" Sakura said. Naruto turned towards the girl, picked up a broom and headed towards them.

" That's it! Imma get'cha!" Naruto said and raised the broom. All three girl's screamed and ran upstairs, Naruto chasing right behind them. Sasuke just stood there.' Is this what's it's like everyday? Jeez, I don't know how anybody could stay with them for more than one day.' Sasuke thought.

" They being weird again?" someone said. Sasuke turned around to revel Kiba and Akamaru next to him. Sasuke decided to keep a close eye on that dog, after what happened this morning and all.

" Uhh..yea..," Sasuke said, keeping his eyes on the dog. Kiba noticed and laughed.

" Don't worry Sasuke. He won't so that again. I promise," Kiba said. Sasuke looked at him and blushed. Kiba was smiling at him.' Oh my god...He's freaking hot!' Sasuke thought, not even attempting to stop his thoughts.

" Alright...," Sasuke said. Kiba looks at him.

" So, did Naruto give you anything to eat yet?" Kiba asks. Sasuke looks at him.

" He was gonna get me a pop-tart but then he started chasing the girls," Sasuke replies. Kiba nods and lets go of Akamaru.

" Alright then. I might as well get it for you," Kiba says with a smile. Sasuke looks at him and blushes.

" Thanks," Sasuke says. Akamaru starts over to Sasuke and Sasuke's eyes go wide and he freezes. Akamaru just looks at him for a while then tilt his head. He then moves his head in and start rubbing against Sasuke's leg in a loving matter. Kiba notices and smiles.

" Aww see? He likes you," Kiba says and pats Akamaru's body," Your such a good boy." Kiba return to what he was doing. Sasuke was still looking at the dog. ' What should I do? I'm afraid if I try and pet it, it'll bit my hand off,' Sasuke thinks. He slowly starts lowering his hands down and then touches Akamaru's head, rubbing his hand around. The dog's tail starts waging and he starts breathing more. Sasuke takes this as a sign that he will not try to kill him and starts rubbing his with both hands. Akamaru continues his previous actions.

" See? He won't hurt you," Kiba says as he looks at Sasuke," I think that thing from this morning was just because he sensed that you were good and wanted to take a little nap with you." Sasuke chuckles at that last part as he continues rubbing the dog.

" Aw..You love each other," Kiba cooed over them. Sasuke chuckled, before standing upright. Both boys suddenly heard footstep coming downstairs and girl's screaming.

" Ahh! Naruto! You know it's true!" Naruko yelled at her brother.

" Yeah Naru-chan..Don't dena-eekk!" Sakura started then ended in a squeak. All four of them came running down stairs and the girl's ran outside. Naruto stopped right in front of the door, then shut it and leaned against it. He was red and sweaty.

" Well...That went well..," he spoke, before putting the broom back in it's original spot. Kiba chuckled at him and handed the pop-tart to Sasuke. Sasuke took it with a quick ' thanks' before sitting down and start eating. Naruto smiled at him, then looked toward Kiba.

" Thank you for taking care of our guest's you gentleman," Naruto speaks, walking over to the sink to wash his face off. Right and Naruto walked by, Kiba slapped him in the butt and quickly ran away., laughing. Naruto quickly turned around.

" Kiba! Jackass!" Naruto yelled after the boy. All Sasuke could hear was Kiba still laughing as he went up the stairs. Naruto looked at Sasuke and gave him a quick smile.

" It's kinda crazy around here...As you could probably already tell," Naruto tells Sasuke. Sasuke nods his head.

" Oh yeah..I can't tell," Sasuke replies to him. Naruto smiles once more to at him, before turning back around to wash his face off. Sasuke's attention turned to the window where he saw the three girls outfit, chasing each other, which made Sasuke roll his eyes. Here they were, running around in their bras and short, right in their front yard.

" That happens a lot..They don't care if their half naked really...," Naruto explains to Sasuke, then wipes his face off," Do you think you could go get them? So they don't get the police called on them...again?" Sasuke nods, gets up and walk to the door opening if.

" Uhh..Girl's? Naruto said you should come inside before you get he police called on you again," Sasuke shouted over at them. The girl looked at him and gave little nods, starting back towards the house.

" Alright Sasu-kun..," Naruko says to him and walks back inside with the other two. Then the girls suddenly yelp and all fall on top of each other. Sasuke noticed the Kiba had probably came out from the corner and scared the girls. Now he was leaning against the walk, laughing his ass off.

" Kiba...You bastard!" Sakura yelled at him.

" Seriously dude," Naruko says afterward.

" You almost made me pee my panties..," Tenten complains. Kiba wipes a few tears from his eyes before speaking.

" Sorry girls..But it had to be done..And you should have seen the look on your faces..," Kiba burst into laughter once more. All three girls got up started running after Kiba.

" Ohh you are gonna get it Inuzuka!" Tenten yelled. Kiba quickly started upstairs and the girls were right behind him. The whole time, Sasuke just stood there..It was barely past 10:00 in the morning..Can he really survive living here for three more days? Can he even survive one?

A/N: Sorry this took so long to update and this chapter is short and all..Just been busy and getting distracted..Hope you like anyhow..Please review..Heide wanna know what ye think :D


End file.
